Lets have a little fun instead
by raindropskyfire
Summary: Years ago Elsa promised her sister things would be different between them. however years of guilt take their toll and she begins to isolate herself once more. All she needs is a push in the right direction and a helping hand to show her what fun is all about. Will she embrace it or freeze her own heart to keep the people she loves safe.
1. Do you wanna build a snowman?

The rhythmic knocking came so suddenly it startled Elsa. She was sitting at her desk reviewing weasleton's annual request to re-open trade. She brushed them aside as she turned towards the door.

"Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked

Elsa sighed in frustration. She had far too much paperwork to do. Didn't her sister understand how busy being a queen could be? Of course not, when Elsa thawed her kingdom it was like a promise to Anna. A promise that everything would be different, and that they would be sisters again. A queen never breaks her promise.

"Anna I can't right now, I'm sorry. I've got so much paperwork to do. Tomorrow. We'll build a snowman tomorrow I promise." She said turning back to her paperwork.

"That's what you said yesterday. And the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that."

"Anna please, I'm busy. Can't you go play with Kristof? Olaf? Sven?" she said signing a royal decree.

"They went off on an ice delivery. You know it takes them forever to get back."

"I can't, just…go away Anna." She said

"Okay, bye." Anna muttered disappointedly

A queen broke her promise.


	2. Not alone

"Whoa! I've never seen anything like this. I mean even on my best day I can't make anything like this." He gazed on in amazement, "I mean it's made entirely of ice. Who made this?"

He continued staring at the crystal like structure in front of him. He leapt onto what was left of the balcony. He walked around the barricades of ice dusting snowflakes off his clothes. There were fragments of chandelier on the floor. He assumed that it must have fallen, he was surprised the floor didn't break as well given the force and weight of the chandelier.

"Someone lived here. There's someone out there like me! I wonder if they could see me?" he wondered dreamily.

Then he saw it lodged into one of the barricades, an arrow. His eyes widened in disbelief and complete shock. Whoever this person was, fought someone.

"But who won? Figures I finally find someone who's just like me and they're dead. I just wish, I wish I didn't have to be alone all the time." He said defeated.

He walked out onto what remained of the balcony and stood on the unbroken railing. He looked up at the night sky and saw him there. Ever silent ever vigilant, the man in the moon. Then he glared at him. He was tired of living so long and so alone. There was never any human contact, they walked right through him. To top it off the one being that knew he existed never spoke to him.

"Am I being punished for something? What good is being immortal if I can't even touch any one? I'm tired of this life, I'm tired of being alone. What do I have to do? Please." He pleaded.

A faint beam of moonlight shone through the clouds and on his face. He was startled, and pleasantly surprised. He jumped up into the sky and hovered just above the clouds. The beam of light changed direction and shone on a particularly thick set of clouds.

"Hey wind, clear the way." He called

No sooner had he said it than a gust of wind from the north blew the clouds out of site. The gentle beam rested on top of a palace.

"It's a palace, what's so special about that?" he said squinting, "Is there someone skating in the courtyard? Ice skating?"

An uncontrollable urge to laugh hysterically swept over him. Then he saw it, snow. Snow on the rooftop of the palace, in the middle of summer. Whoever made that ice castle was still alive, they won. Then he made a dive for the kingdom throwing a quick thank you to the man in the moon.

"Whoever you are, we're going to have loads of fun!" he said

Hey there my fellow fan fictioners I hope the story is good so far and if you don't mind please review I'm always looking for pointers to make it better :)


	3. Are you real?

Forgot to mention, I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. I've merely thrown a couple characters into a new twisted universe which is the product of my perverted little mind. ;) Also don't forget to review.

Elsa felt a twinge of pain in her heart for sending her sister away so harshly. She had reverted b back to the childish way of dealing with things. She told her sister to go away, the sister who saved her from fear and isolation. All she wanted to do was have a little fun, Anna didn't know any better.

Her hand trembled as it reached for the doorknob. She needed to apologize and explain to Anna that she only had a few papers left and as soon as she was done they would play.

"No. I am queen and that means I have certain duties to uphold, she'll just have to understand that. I can't be fun and games all the time, not when there's so much work to be done." She turned away from the door.

As Elsa stared out her window a faint ray of moonlight shone through the parted clouds. She threw open the window and stared at the moon, her silent friend ever since she was a child. She smiled sweetly at the beautiful orb illuminating the sky. Then she saw something shoot across the sky.

"A star? I haven't seen a shooting star in quite some time." She retorted

Something in the back of her mind told her to make a wish. She shook it off as a childish notion best left in the past. Wishing on a star never brought her anything but a sense of false hope. Yet something about tonight felt different.

"Alright." She consented, "I wish, for a way to be closer to my sister. I know I said things would be different but, I'm afraid. I froze her heart, I could've killed her. Please just…help me be a sister." She said

She followed the star with her eyes, across the navy blue sky. And as it did a figure eight in the sky she began to suspect magic at work. And then the star got bigger and closer.

"Oh no. no no no no no!" she ran from her window as the star blazed past.

"Wait a minute did that star just laugh?" she asked back against the wall.

It came through the window and settled right in front of her. She saw it, a boy with white hair, and a mischievous smile. A beautiful mischievous smile. She stood staring right at him. Those blue eyes, teeth as white as the sparkling snow, and that impish little smile.

And then he sat, he sat with legs crossed staring at her with those crystal blue eyes. She slid to the floor and tucked her feet under her behind.

"Can you see me?" he whispered

She didn't say anything. She didn't move or blink or even breathe. What just happened? A shooting star comes flying through her window and all she can do is stare. He looked disappointed as he shook a few snowflakes out of his hair. He pulled himself up using his cane and walked towards the window.

"Are you real?" she asked standing up back against the door

He turned and smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. He did backflips to get across the room, to get to her. He stopped mere inches from her face. She raised her hand defensively and he took a few steps back.

"Don't ever get that close again." She warned

"You can see me!" he shouted

"Of course I can. Keep your voice down." She whispered harshly

"How can I possibly keep my voice down? I'm excited! I'm shocked! I'm…I'm…I'm Jack" he said cooly.

"Elsa." She said lowering her hands.

"Are you," he began, "Are you real?" he inched closer.

"Yes, are you my wish?" she asked

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He brushed the back of his hand down her neck.

"That depends on what you wished for." He said gently

She raised her hand elegantly and threw a small flurry in his eyes to distract him. Then she made a small layer of ice between the base of his feet and the floor. He was thrown off guard and fell.

"I did warn you to keep your distance." She slyly said

He grabbed his staff and drug it across the floor. Instantly a thin layer of ice formed on the stone floor. Elsa quickly lost balance and fell.

"How did you do that?" she asked

"I knew it! You built that palace! And you can see me, and we're the same. Hey do you know how to ride the wind?" he babbled

"We are the same, but who are you? Where did you come from? How is it possible that we are the same? Were you born with your powers?" she rambled

"I asked first." He teased

"What is riding the wind?"

"I'll show you." He said cheerfully

He got up and wrapped his arm around her waist again. Before she could protest they were standing on the windowsill. He looked down at her and gave her and adventurous smirk. She looked nervous and shook her head furiously at what she knew he was going to do.

"Get ready to jump." He said

"I was afraid you were going to say that." She whimpered


	4. I Get It

I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. This chapter contains a bit of a suggestive scene but really nothing too graphic. The story is rated M for a reason if your offended you shouldn't have clicked. Please review.

It was so thin, the fabric of her dress and cold. She had curves, her body was by all accounts perfect to him. Dainty hands, long legs, sultry hips, a slim waist, and breasts that made his breathing shallow. Then there was her face, plump lips, button nose, and those eyes.

And there they were, zipping through the air flying past the trees. They left a cool breeze in their wake. They were flying together, that's what was important.

That's right they were together, physically. He could feel the fabric of her dress on his fingertips. He could smell her next to him, she smelled like chocolate. He could look her in the eyes and she could stare right back into his.

He could hear her screaming…screaming? She was screaming as they flew through the air. He saw her castle up ahead and decided it would be best to land on the mountain. The minute they touched down she ripped herself away from him. He felt a little rejected at how quickly she tore herself away. She knelt down in the snow and covered her mouth.

"I think I'm going to regurgitate my dinner." She panted

"That's not how I thought you would react." He said

"How are you able to do these things? You're only a boy." She choked out

"Um…I'm a man." He was defensive

She stood up and raised her eyebrow in absolute disbelief. She placed a hand on her hip and shifted her weight. Her body language said it all she didn't have to utter a word.

"I am." He said

"How old are you? 18? 19?" she asked

"I am about 128." He said

"Very funny." She retorted

"Do you see me laughing?" he asked

"Prove it."

"I froze the floor in your room. You and I just flew to the top of a mountain. Yet somehow my age is what you don't believe."

"What are you?" she took a few steps back

"Really? You're just going to back away like I'm some sort of freak of nature? As if somehow I'll infect you? We're the same you and I, don't you see that?" he asked offended

"No we aren't. You are absolutely reckless. You just yanked me from my palace in the middle of the night. I don't know who you are or what your intentions are. Who does something like that?" she retorted.

"Someone fun." He pleaded

"No, someone weird." She said

"Oh, I get it now. You're a bitch."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me. You hold yourself in high regard. A little too high if you ask me, not to mention you are the most boring person I've ever seen." He finished

"How dare you! How dare you address me in such a fashion! And who are you calling boring?"

"I'm calling you boring. Do you ever have any fun? Ever?" he inquired

"Of course I do."

"Prove it."

"You wanna see fun? I'll show you fun." She spoke through gritted teeth

She stomped her foot and formed a layer of solid ice. Jack hopped into the air and gave her a small smirk. He wasn't falling for the same trick twice in one night.

"Nice try but no dice. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me." He chuckled

"Actually, I didn't do it for a laugh." She said

A snap of her fingers and a pair of ice skates appeared on her feet. She began a routine filled with pin point accuracy. Every turn and pivot mathematically sound. Her figure eights were geometrically perfect. She stopped suddenly and looked up at him.

"Wanna skate?" she asked

"No I'm actually not really into ice skating. I don't think I ever was. Besides that's not fun. All you're doing is rehearsing some routine you've already practiced to death. Fun is spontaneous and reckless and just fun." He landed

He formed a perfect snowball in his hand. He blew a short gentle breath on it and then without warning threw it in her face. She wiped it out her eyes and off her face. She giggled at first and then it turned into laughter and she gave a little snort then stopped. And she smiled for the first time since he saw her.

His heart fluttered and he felt sick. That smile made him feel so proud. He made her smile, and she was perfection. Then he was blindsided by a rather large snowball.

"Now you're getting it snowflake." He chirped.

It was a small necessary step in a long road. She was still rough around the edges and he was sure in a few moments she would revert back to being queen bitch. She was beautiful though, with that smile on.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Take me back to the palace." She said

"I kind of figured you'd shut down after that rather reckless display of fun." He chuckled

He lifted her in his arms and quick as a flash carried her back to her palace. He slipped her in through the window but held tightly to her. He had forgotten he had frozen her floor. He didn't want her to fall.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"The ice hasn't melted yet. You'll slip. We'll have to wait." He said

"Actually we won't." she said

The instant she stepped on the floor the ice melted.

"How did you do that?" he asked

"You can't do that?"

"Who are you?" he asked

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She replied extending her hand

"Jackson Frost, just Jack." He took her hand in his.

"I need to go to sleep now, goodnight." She said

"Can I see you again?" he asked

"You may visit me tomorrow evening if you wish, just Jack." She smirked

"I'll see you then." He kissed her hand, "Goodnight your majesty."

Quick as a flash he was off again to who knows where, leaving a trail of snow behind him. She quietly closed her window and clutched her racing heart. She was trying to calm down but how could she? Not after meeting him, her shooting star had just walked through her window tonight. He was all she would dream about tonight.


	5. Snow Day

Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I posted something and I'm sorry for that. But I have a new one! You should read it, and review it, and love it. Love it damn it! :) please review.

The gentle knocking at the door roused Elsa out of her sleep. She replied with a groan that indicated she didn't want to be bothered. She pulled the cover up over her head and rolled over.

"Elsa, you promised." Anna sang

She rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a thud. As she stumbled to the door she tried to differentiate between her dreams and reality.

'Did I meet a shooting star last night' she thought.

She threw the door open and it startled Anna.

"Give me a minute to eat and I'll meet you in the ball room." She said

"You mean it? Okay Elsa. Can Kristof and the boys come too?"

"Why don't we make it an event for the kingdom out in the courtyard instead?" Elsa smiled

Anna smiled widely and threw her arms around Elsa. Elsa couldn't help but laugh a little. She had forgotten how easy it was to please her sister. Small things like making it snow in the middle of summer, or turning the courtyard into an ice skating rink brought a smile to Anna's face.

"I'll go spread the word. We're going to have a snow day!" she exclaimed

"Okay Anna. Make sure you tell the cooks to make hot chocolate." Elsa chuckled

"Oh Elsa before I forget, who were you talking to last night?" she inquired

What could she tell her? Would her sister believe she had a man in her room who swept her up in his arms late at night and flew her to the top of a mountain? Of course not, Anna would probably think Elsa had gone absolutely insane. A flying man with snow white hair and a smile that could make her melt. Even if Anna did believe her, it was absolutely unbecoming for a queen to have a man in her room, alone, without notifying anyone of his arrival.

"No one. Sometimes talking to myself helps me make hard decisions." She lied

"Oh, well okay." She said.

As she watched Anna skip away that twinge of guilt reared its head. She had lied to her sister. That's not very queenly or sisterly for that matter. She must have been losing her mind. Reluctantly she shut the door, and pressed her forehead against the wooden door.

"Be honest, are you ashamed of me?" he asked jokingly

"What are you doing here?" she gasped turning his direction

"I was bored. Thought I'd come and have some fun with my favorite queen. Also that snow day thing sounds fun can I help?" he rambled on

He strolled in off the windowsill and seated himself on her bed. She hadn't really paid attention to his clothes last night it was too dark to make it out anyway. His pants looked as if they were made of burlap. His shirt had long sleeves and wore a shawl. All in all his clothes looked old.

All of a sudden it dawned on her. It was day, there was no darkness to hide him. Everyone probably saw him fly up to her window. There would be a scandal and questions and she'd have to explain to her sister. Did Anna see him?

"How long have you been there?" she asked

"Since you woke up." He said playing with snowflakes

"Anna didn't see you?" she asked

He stopped what he was doing. His smile disappeared and he stared at the stone floor. There wasn't any visual emotion on his face. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. Something she said had upset him into a catatonic state.

She placed her hand on his knee as a gesture of compassion. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. She began to struggle against him and then he began.

"No one can see me. They can't hear me. They can't touch me. People just walk right through me. You are the only person who is able to see me. You're the only person who can hear me." He pulled her away slightly, "You're the only person who can touch me."

He let go of her, but she didn't pull away. She couldn't imagine what it must've felt like to be completely alone for 100 years. Sure she locked herself away but at least her parents looked out for her. And she had a sister who loved her and constantly reminded her she wasn't alone.

She let him go. She gently brushed the hair away from his eyes, those beautiful eyes. Then he leaned in a little closer and he could feel her breath on his lips.

"It's an amazing feeling." He whispered.

"You can help with the snow day if you like." She said pulling away.

"Great! I love making it snow outside the scheduled dates."

"What do you mean scheduled dates?" she questioned

"You didn't think it snowed all by itself did you?" he asked

"Yes." She said

"Oh, it doesn't. That's my job." He beamed

"You know what you could do? You could provide the snow and I'll make the ice rink and sculptures." She smiled

"Sorry snowflake I'm done with snow for today, it's all I do. I think I'll try my hand at sculpture and you can make it snow." He suggested

"Do you even know how to make them?" she asked.

"Okay, fine I'll make the snow." He grumbled

He picked up his staff and flew out the window and into the sky. She watched him soaring through the sky. He made loops across the baby blue scenery. She felt pity for him, he was alone for so long. She may have been the only person he could ever do this with. She welcomed the conversation and found him quite charming although she'd never admit it. Not to mention, he was absolutely the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. But she couldn't let him know that.


	6. Blood flow

**Hey guys new chapter. A little graphic, okay graphic. The interesting part will be coming very soon. Read, Review, and Follow please.**

* * *

"You don't even know how to make sculptures." He mimicked

Sure he was a little jealous of her abilities. All he could do was make it snow, and fly, and freeze streams. But there was something else, he could make fun. He'd never run across a child who didn't love a snow day.

That's right he was going to make it snow for about the hundredth time that day. But more importantly he was going to bring fun to another place. Mainly because she asked him to. How could he say no to her, she was gorgeous.

He began to think about how her dress fit to her body so tightly. He wished he could be that dress. He wanted to feel the forbidden skin no one else had seen. Or had they?

He hadn't given it much thought before. She was unmarried and typically that meant she had to be pure. Not to mention she was so royal he had no doubt that no one had touched her the way he had.

He touched her, and she touched back. But he wanted more, he wanted to do more than just touch her. He wanted to be inside of her. He wanted to hear her say his name. He wanted to give her pleasure the likes of which she had never experienced.

The more he thought about it, the more light headed he felt. Then it dawned on him as to why.

"Shit!" he exclaimed

He was hard as a rock. And it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Maybe if he stayed up in the clouds it would go away. But then he'd miss the snow day, not to mention he was supposed to keep the snow frequent, fluffy, and fun.

It was gone, thank the stars. If he thought about her again the way he had before, he was sure it would come back. Of course the need to be inside her wouldn't go away. He wasn't really sure if he'd had sex before.

All the memories started at the lake. But he'd seen the act plenty of times. When he put frost on the windows every now and then he spotted couples. He'd seen some very interesting things. Certain things he wished he hadn't seen.

He always had the same reaction to it. He felt embarrassed at first. Then he convinced himself it wasn't really peeping because as far as they knew, he didn't even exist. Then the light headedness would hit. Followed by all the blood leaving his snow white head and racing to the very tip of his other head. Then he'd fly off somewhere else in an attempt to rid himself of his erection.

He couldn't help but wonder how the circumstances might be different if she had been there. He could've tried out some of the things he'd seen. The thought of being between her thighs was almost too much to bear.

His head was in a haze of lust as he circled the courtyard.

"Damn it stop thinking about it!" he said

He was tired. How long had he been flying? What time was it? The sky was a deep navy, he didn't know how long he had been up there. He flew down to the courtyard, just in case anyone was left.

No one was there but the sculptures were beautiful. She had frozen the water fountain as well. He missed it, he was in the sky longer than he realized.

Elsa probably wasn't very happy with him for making it snow so long. It would probably be best for him to approach her gently about it. He jettisoned up to her windowsill and pushed her window open.

"Elsa?" he asked

She didn't say anything and he couldn't really see her in the dark room. Then she stood up and stepped into the light of the window. He took a stepped into her room and stood in front of her.

She was wearing a nightgown, it was thin and pale blue, and short. He could see her thighs and his breathing was fast and shallow. No he wasn't breathing anymore, he was panting, panting like a dog in heat. He needed to clear his head and stop thinking about it.

"How long was I gone?" he asked.

"Seven hours." She said flatly

"I'm sorry. I had a lot on my mind, I lost track of time. Are you upset?"

"Where do you sleep?" she asked

"What?"

"Where do you sleep?" she asked again

"Sometimes in trees, on benches, on windowsills, every now and then I just lay in the snow." He said

"Would you like to sleep here tonight?" she asked

"I'm sorry?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay in the palace tonight. Unless you prefer the tree." She said

"So will you take me to a guest room?"

"I'd look insane having a guest room prepared for an invisible man." She smirked

"Are you offering to share your bed with me, your majesty?" he asked

"I am. Are you uncomfortable with that?" she asked

"Do you trust me enough to let me share your bed?" he asked

He held his breath for a moment. As if the nightgown itself wasn't tempting enough, now she was going to let him in her bed. He wasn't sure if she was testing him or not.

She didn't say anything else. She slid under the covers on her side of the bed, then she pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed. She didn't say anything else, but she smiled at him.

There was that smile, that beautiful smile that made the situation worse. As long as he kept his thoughts pure he'd be alright. Still the thought of getting an erection while lying next to her was a concern.

And if he rejected her she may never offer it again. Everything about her this night was a temptation. She was acting rather out of character, not as high and mighty as she usually acted.

He put his staff down under the window against the wall, and walked over to the bed. He sat next to her and tried to get the thoughts out of his head. He slowed his breathing and calmed down. He didn't want to lose his cool.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"You made today so much fun. I have no idea how you did what you did. It was amazing." She said

She inched closer to him. She dusted the snow off his shawl and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The brief contact was enough to push him completely over the edge. Her lips were soft against his skin and he knew it was going to be very difficult to resist his urges.

"Thank you for today." She said

Then it happened, he didn't mean for it to happen but he couldn't fight it any longer. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. His lips came crashing into hers.

She parted her lips and kissed him back. It wasn't what he expected. The kiss itself was hungry, and he thought it might last forever. Then she pulled away quickly and ran out the room.

"Too far Frost, way too far." He shook his head.


	7. Peppermint

So this chapter is actually rather adult. It is also my first "detailed" scene so bear with me. I hope you all enjoy it. Read, Review, Love it! Love it the way you secretly love a summer breeze carrying the scent of sweet jasmine.

* * *

It happened so suddenly she wasn't expecting it. His lips were soft and he tasted like peppermint. All in all it was a rather enjoyable experience, and a first experience.

Still he wasn't her betrothed and he had no business making that sort of move. Sure she had kissed him on the cheek, but that was an expression of gratitude. And after the snow day they had he deserved it.

It wasn't the snow itself, but the way he made it snow. It looked like fireworks glittering across the sky. Something she couldn't even do, it was impressive. All the children laughing and playing, and her sister was absolutely enamored.

She couldn't stand outside her bedroom all night like some cowering little girl. No, she was a queen and it was time to put her foot down. How dare he make such an assumption about her.

She walked in slowly rubbing her arm, he was still sitting on the bed. She closed the door and leaned against it. She didn't want to look him in the eyes until she knew exactly what to say. It had to be regal, and make an impact.

"Look, can we please skip the whole argument thing? I'm really tired." He said

"You shouldn't have done that Jack."

"I know, please skip it." He said

"It was completely insulting. You didn't even ask me!" she yelled

"Because I knew you would say no." Jack chuckled

"It isn't funny Jack! You took advantage of a sign of gratitude. You perverted what should've been an innocent gesture." She continued

"Oh really so it's all my fault right? What about you little miss 'You can share my bed'. Not to mention, queen high and mighty, you kissed me back!"

By this point he was standing up, walking towards her. With every step he took his volume increased. There was ice forming where she stood, she felt backed into a corner.

"It was a mistake." She said

"Which part Elsa? The kiss? Sharing your bed?" he rolled his eyes

"All of it. I think you should go." She said

"It was a kiss Elsa. Why do you have to make things so complicated and serious? Don't answer, I'll tell you why. Because you're scared. You don't know how to deal with situations like this. You'd rather shut the world out and stay locked away in your room. You're not a queen, a queen keeps a level head and isn't overwhelmed by her emotions. Look at you, you're about to freeze your door off its hinges." He gestured to the door

"This isn't about me. It's about how forward you were. And how you dishonored me."

"Listen to yourself. You act as if I forced myself on you!"

"For all I know you might! I don't know what your intentions are! I don't know anything about you! I barely know you!"

"Then join the fucking club, cuz that makes two of us!" he spat

Silence, deafening silence ringing in her ear. She could hear him breathing, but that's all he did. He stared straight through her, he wasn't focused on the argument anymore. He was in pain although he did his best not to show it.

Then something dawned on her that hadn't before. Something she continually forgot, he was alone. Utterly alone, no one to talk to, no one to touch. Then that feeling hit her harder than it ever had before.

It felt like someone stabbed her in the pit of her stomach, she felt guilty. He was still wrapped up in his own thoughts. He was right, she isolated herself but he didn't have a choice.

"You can stay mad at me if you want, but I'm not leaving. I don't think I've ever slept in a bed before, and I'm not willing to give that up." He chuckled

She was shocked, not at his boldness, at his ability to recover. He snapped out of his trance and chuckled. Chuckled, like it was no big deal, as if the argument hadn't ever happened.

He walked back to the bed shaking his head. She imagined he was shaking what was left of the bad memories out of his head. She knew that wasn't the case though.

"So that's it?" she asked

"Yeah, that's it." He said sliding under the covers.

"You aren't going to apologize?"

"Apologize for what Elsa? Oh for kissing you, no." He said shaking his head

"What?!"

"If I apologize for it that would mean I regret it. And I don't."

"Are you serious?"

"Elsa, I don't know anything about myself other than, I bring the cold. But I do know I'm not going to take your virtue without your permission."

He got out of bed and came face to face with her. She stayed against the door and tried her hardest to keep her composure. She was determined not to give in or let her guard down around him again.

He came closer but she couldn't move any farther away from him. They were chest to chest. His breathing became deep and slow as he felt her breasts rise and fall against his chest. If he wanted to he probably could overpower her, but he wasn't that sort of man.

He pushed her nightgown past her hips. He dropped down to his knees and pulled her thigh over his shoulder and looped his arm around it. She wasn't wearing anything underneath her gown.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she was mortified,

She was doing her best to push him away, and failing. He slowly slid his tongue along her opening, and she stopped her retaliation. She responded with a sharp inhale, he couldn't help but give a little chuckle. He continued what he was doing as he felt her the force of her push decline.

Her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to say something, anything but she couldn't find the words. She felt his tongue slip past her outer folds and she let out a moan. Her hands were tangled in his hair. His tongue made circular motions inside her and it drove her wild. He moved up to her clitoris.

"Jack" she breathed

Her breathing was labored as he licked and prodded the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her moaning was like music to his ears. With his free hand he slid his middle finger inside her. She inhaled sharply, she was tight and wet. He pulled it out slightly then pushed it back in. Her juices dripped down his arm and he could barely keep himself in check.

He continued to give her core the attention it desperately needed. He could feel her loosening a bit around his finger. He added another finger and she bucked against his face.

"Oh Jack." She moaned

"Your majesty are you alright?" came a voice outside the door.

Regardless of the unexpected audience he didn't let up. The piston like actions of his fingers had become stronger. He began hungrily lapping at her clitoris and she clasped her hands over her mouth to keep from moaning.

"Your majesty do you require assistance? Are you alright?" asked the servant

He stopped what he was doing and released her thigh. His fingers stayed in place as he stood up. He kissed his way up her neck and stopped at her ear. He turned his hand so his thumb was pressed against her clit. He rubbed it imitating the pace of his tongue.

"Why don't you tell him what you're doing Elsa? Tell him how unbecoming you're acting. Why don't you let him know how inappropriate you're behaving?" he whispered

"I'm fine. I don't need anything but some alone time." She stifled a moan

He chuckled as he continued kissing her neck. He quickened his pace and she grabbed onto his shawl. She rolled her hips against his thumb trying to increase the pressure.

"Alright your majesty. As you wish." He said

She could feel something building inside her, it was an unfamiliar feeling. He felt her tightening around his fingers. He smirked and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He slowed down a bit. She looked confused and irritated.

"Do you feel that? That pressure building up inside of you like you're going to explode?"

"Yes." She breathed

"Yeah? That's how I feel whenever I think about you." He whispered

She was still grinding against his thumb in an attempt to recreate that feeling. He chuckled and quickened his pace once again. She felt it again, like a fiery hot passion in her very core, building. She kissed him, it was an attempt to silence herself. He still heard her, he parted his lips and let her in. A wave of pleasure washed over her as she reached her climax. She broke the kiss and collapsed.

"I got you snowflake." He said catching her

"What was that? It was by far the most pleasurable thing I've ever experienced. Also the most exhausting." She said

He picked her up and carried her to her bed. He chuckled as he set her down.

"I believe it is referred to as an orgasm. Or at least that's what I've heard it called." He said

"Oh." She breathed

"You had so much built up emotion. You needed to let it out somehow. My usual approach is fun, but I wanted to try a different tactic."

"Good tactic." She said weakly

"Your majesty as much as I would love to stay, and trust me I would very much enjoy sharing your bed, I can't. Japan is scheduled for a flurry. Not to mention I'm sort of trying to make sure this is as far as we go."

"Well aren't you a gentleman." She said sarcastically

"Quite so. Do you require an apology your majesty?"

"Not tonight. I'm very tired."

"You aren't going to yell at me? You aren't going to go all regal on me?"

"Your kisses taste like peppermint." She whispered nodding off.

He couldn't help but smile as he grabbed his staff and flew out the window.


	8. Rafters

Hey there guys. I'm so sorry it took so long. Long story short, school started, I moved, full time job...ya girl is Busy. But I do want to thank you all for your reviews and views. I love the feedback I crave it. Its what I feast on. Sorry the chapter is so short but I wanted to give you something it's been like two months. So please read and review and I'll try not to make you wait so long.

* * *

She heard the fluttering sound of wings against the morning breeze. She shot up out of bed and pondered as to why the rhythmic knocking hadn't roused her from her slumber. Her feet dangled inches from the ground and she hesitated as she gazed at the door.

In the back of her mind she knew the moment the tip of her naked pink toe touched the floor, she had to face reality. She wouldn't be snowflake anymore, when she stood she would be Queen Elsa once more. She wouldn't be thinking about lust and sheer pleasure, she would have to focus on regality and consequences.

As she slowly made contact with the stone floor she couldn't help but turn towards the windowsill. Was she expecting to find him there? How far was Japan? More importantly what would she say to him? She hadn't exactly stopped him that night.

She actually enjoyed the rather uncivilized act, and it made her feel strange. She slowly made her way out the door, and down the hall. She thought about knocking on Anna's door but she didn't want to wake her sister if she was still asleep.

"Your highness, would you like to come down stairs for breakfast?" Gerda inquired

She snapped out of her thoughts rather startled to see her standing there. Then she realized, that Gerda was the servant who knocked last night. Gerda looked quizzically at her while she wondered how much she heard last night. Even if Gerda had heard something last night it wasn't any of her concern, all she had to do was act as if everything was normal.

"Yes Gerda thank you, that sounds fantastic."

"And madamme, did you sleep well? I couldn't help but notice it was an unusually noisy night in the palace." Gerda smirked

"I slept fine Gerda thank you for asking." She said it so quickly and walked so fast she was positive she looked like a garbled blur. She began to turn a deep shade of red as she made her way down the stairs and towards the dining hall.

As if it weren't bad enough that they had been interrupted. She wouldn't be able to look Gerda in the eyes out of shear embarrassment. As she entered the dining hall she made the realization that Anna wasn't there. Her sister had confided in her that after nearly missing coronation day she vowed to rise with the sun.

And Anna, for all accounts, had stayed true to her word. Else couldn't count on both hands and feet how many times Anna beat her to breakfast and gobbled up the first poached egg. This morning however, she wasn't at the table. Her first thought of course was how strange it was.

Her second thought was about the first poached egg, and she giggled slightly and took her seat. The servant set it before her on her favorite china. And she enjoyed the airy yet filling texture that invaded her senses. On the verge of her second bite Anna came in, in a rather joyful mood.

"You got the first poached egg didn't you?" Anna asked flopping breathlessly into her seat.

"Sorry Anna it's a little hard to hear you over my moans of utter satisfaction. Mmmm!" she said rather smug

Anna laughed and Elsa was surprised at how immature the gesture had been. After one night of reckless behavior had she let Jack rub off on her?

"What took you so long to get down here anyway? You usually beat me down here." Elsa teased.

"Oh…Kristoff came home last night and I didn't get much sleep." Anna said turning a deep rouge.

"Oh that's nice Anna." She said taking another bite.

And as she looked at her sister fidgeting with her braid and red in the face she realized why her sister was late.

"Oh! Umm well it's nice to know they came home safely." She said nearly chocking on her egg.

"It would've been perfect if Gerda hadn't interrupted us." Anna giggled.

"No, Gerda came knocking on my door." She spewed out.

"Why would she come knocking on your door that late?"

"I was up doing some paperwork last night." She lied

"Really cuz Kristoff said he heard you on his way to my room." Anna smirked

"I was reading out loud." She fibbed.

"He didn't say it sounded like reading. He said it sounded like you were having, you know." Anna inquired

"He misheard me that's all."

"Elsa do you think I'm stupid. Who is he?" she giggled

"Anna leave it alone you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She took another bite

"I think you should tell her." Jack said twirling a fork between his fingers

"Where did you come from?" she whispered harshly

"Well I went to your room first then I went exploring your castle. It's really big. Then I smelled food and I saw your sister running towards this place. I've been hanging from the rafters." He said continuing one handed tricks with the fork.

"I can't talk to you right now I'll look crazy." She said under her breath making no eye contact

"Elsa why is that fork hovering?" Anna asked shaking.


	9. Believing is Seeing

Hey guys I know this chapter isn't too much longer than the last one but I didn't want to leave you waiting for too long. I want to give a special thank you to those of you who follow, favorite, and review my story I truly appreciate it. I do not own Rise of the guardians or Frozen. Please continue to comment and give constructive criticism. Enjoy.

* * *

The fork clattered loudly on the large table top. And Elsa was silent for a moment. She had to think of something to tell her.

"Elsa, I think now is the time to tell her." Jack whispered sharply

Of course he would think so. Why was it such a big issue for Anna to know about him? She wouldn't have been able to see him anyway. Not to mention if she did in fact introduce him Anna would think she was crazy.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kristoff asked walking in taking a bite from a carrot.

He exchanged strange looks between the sisters as he came closer. But decided to shrug it off and not pry any further into it. He approached Anna chewing loudly and extending the carrot towards her mouth.

"Get your carrot away from my mouth." Anna said pushing it out her face

"That's not what you said last night." Kristoff smirked taking a seat next to Anna

Elsa pushed her plate away and shuddered.

"And there goes my appetite." She said shaking her head and Jack couldn't help but laugh.

Kristoff snatched the egg off the plate and scarfed it down. He practically inhaled it and began to chuckle himself.

"See that guy gets it. Who is that guy by the way? I mean did Elsa build this one too?" Kristoff asked gesturing towards Jack.

"What? You can see me?" Jack stopped laughing and stared at Kristoff

"Of course I can. Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

Before he could answer came sauntering in humming his summer song.

"Hi Anna. Hi Kristoff. Hi Elsa," Olaf said sitting next to Jack.

"Elsa did you make a new Marshmallow? I like this one much better, his smile is nicer." Olaf finished.

"That snowman just talked. Why did that snowman just talk?" Jack asked

"Will someone please tell me why you all are staring at an empty seat!"

"Who is Marshmallow?" Jack asked Olaf.

"Wait you can't see him? He's sitting right across from us. White hair, pale, blue eye, teeth like freshly fallen snow?"

Everyone stopped for a moment and looked at Kristoff. Jack slowly shook his head and gave Kristoff an awkward look.

"I'm comfortable enough in my sexuality not to take it back" he said chomping on his carrot.

"Okay enough. Anna this is Jack, Jack Frost." She said gesturing to the empty seat.

"Okay either he's invisible or I need more carrots in my diet because I don't see anyone." Anna said frustrated.

"Woah wait, the Jack frost. No way, the troll kids and I would stay up at the end of fall every year to try and get a glimpse of you." Kristoff said excitedly.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Anna asked

"He's the guy that brings winter, he makes it snow." Kristoff explained

"That's why you can see me. You believe in me." Jack said excitedly

"That and you're a magical being, and I grew up around magic so I can see you just fine."

"Oh of course. I poses magic and Olaf is a product of my magic. That's why I can see you. Anna's the only one who doesn't poses magic maybe that's why she can't see you."

"Or, if she believes."

"I know this is an important subject and all but I were just going to brush over the fact that Elsa created life out of snow?"

"Yes we are." She said quickly

"Anna the only way you'll be able to see Jack is if you believe he's there. Believing is seeing Anna." Kristoff said

"How do I know you guys aren't just messing with me?" she asked staring at the empty chair

All of the sudden a snowball hit her smack dab in the face. She cleared away the snow from her eyes. Once it was out of her eyes she glared daggers at him.

"Hey! You got snow in my eggs." She said angrily. Then stared wide eyed at him.

"Good I thought I would have to throw another one." he said smirking, "Oh what the hell why not?" he said throwing it at her

"Okay that's it!" she screamed slamming her hands on the table, "Snowball fight, courtyard, now! Boys against girls." She smiled

"I like your sister." Jack chuckled.

"Yeah me too." She giggled.


End file.
